Man Eating Road
A road three miles long that leads from an unknown area possibly a forest, to a village where D was to meet with a client. It makes it's appearance in the story On The Night Road in the Reader's Guide. Appearance In a foggy area, just outside a forest, mountainous, or other long stretch of an area a toll booth appears, where an old man in a hut tries to ward off travelers by night. It is at night that this three miles stretch of road becomes 'the man eating road'. Biography D arrives here after an extended journey on his way to meet clients who desperately need his help. Here he meets an old man and his wife soon after who try to ward him off from going any further at night. Left Hand also gave a similar warning noticing the road wasn't right and the best course was to set up camp till morning. D however does not bother with their warnings and continues onward. While on the foggy dark road riding along he senses the gallop of another rider behind who is going at a frenzied pace enough to catch up and over take his leisurely gait. He and the parasite recognize from his demeanor and clothes that he is most likely a gambler and his crazed state is attributed to him most likely owing a debt and that the collectors will probably be along soon after. Their prediction comes true, as the collectors arrive, D had caught up to the gambler who was already dead. Out raged the collectors inquire rudely if he had cut him down. D says he just came upon him, but your business is with him not me, and continues onward. The collectors upset by his leisurely gait and absence of fear for their show of forcefulness come at him only to be cut down. The leader halts the others still standing saying this man cut his own throat and the money is on him. Then he apologizes and waves D to continue. When asked why be so curt about it he replies they are way out matched and it's best to quit while ahead, they wouldn't find an enemy that outclasses them to this degree even among the Nobility. D senses the end that comes to the men behind him curious about seeing with his own two eyes he returns to find the men all dead. D continues on as he reaches nearly the end of the road the parasite comments....no one has reached the end of the road huh? At that moment they see a man on the road with a wide-brimmed traveler's hat approaching by horseback. The man pulls up beside him ranting about D taking on another job to kill the Nobility, philosophizing(Similar to Carmilla's entreaties in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust) about how they like any other living thing feed off of humans and others to survive, its a natural way of all things. Yet he continues to kill them, saying D is no better than any other filthy Assassin. All the pain and hurt he caused, he should be overwhelmed with grief. D answers with one motion, going for the sword on his back. As he does the man comforts his seeming decision saying that's right....it will all end now and its the best way to repent. D then cuts the man down....and the impending quote from above comes after. D reaches the end of the road where life forms are bustling and eager aware of his arrival in need of his help. Powers and Abilities The man eating road feeds off the regret of those who travel it at night. It uses this power to attack people or other sentient beings till they are willing to repent and sacrifice themselves to the road. It may also physically manifest itself or Materialize into beings at will. It could be Illusion Casting as well or a combination of the two similar to Carmilla. It seems to also feed off the dead and possibly the souls of the dead as well. Inspire Regret Regret Empowerment Telepathy Death Empowerment Soul Devouring Illusion Casting Materialization Trivia *Many of the concepts of Carmilla may have been based on the Man Eating Road. Many things such as its powers and the scene of Carmilla philosophizing the state of the Nobility and D's response to it may have been adapted to her character's use. Category:Weapons Category:Races Category:Characters